Era Uma Vez
by Pandora Imperatrix
Summary: Quatro drabbles inspirados pelos seguintes contos de fada: Rapunzel, Cinderella, Branca de Neve e Chapeuzinho Vermelho. Fic escrita para o amigo oculto da Igreja NejiHina.


**N/A: Fic escrita para o amigo oculto do grupo Igreja NejiHina do facebook. Eu tirei a Maria Clara Heim, espero que você goste, querida!**

* * *

Rapunzel

Ele sabia que nas noites insones, em que ele não se atrevia a tocá-la – pois mesmo que ela não rejeitasse o toque, e ela nunca rejeitava, mas o corpo rijo dela não era um convite para ficar – ela se questionava se ele se arrependia de ter aberto mão de tudo que o definia para estar ao lado dela.

Naquelas noites, ele sentia em cada mancha de lágrima no travesseiro, cada suspiro entrecortado, que ela se odiava pelo que o amor dele por ela o havia transformado. E como podia ele amar alguém que odiava Hinata, ainda que fosse ela mesma?

Naquelas noites, ele agradecia aos anciões do clã por terem-no cegado como preço e punição por ousar amar alguém que não lhe pertencia, alguém a quem ele não estava à altura por ter nascido na casta errada. Pois ser um Hyuuga cego era um módico preço a pagar por nunca ter que ver, mesmo que somente naquelas noites, uma Hinata que ele não podia amar.

Cinderella

A cama de Neji sempre estava fria pela manhã.

Não importava o quão quentes os toques de Hinata haviam sido em sua pele na noite anterior. A cama sempre parecia demasiadamente grande também, embora tivesse sido um altar pequeno para quantidade de beijos que ele havia ofertado ao venerar cada parte do corpo dela enquanto a tinha sobre sim, sob si, ao seu redor.

Pela manhã, cada nota de silêncio feria o coração de Neji, tamanha era a saudade dos suspiros, sussurros, lamúrias e promessas vazias que preenchiam as noites.

E ele odiava cada raio de sol ao iluminar mais uma fita de veludo sobre os lençóis brancos, fita que ele amarraria no pulso até que a próxima vez viesse e deixasse consigo o único vestígio do amor que durava a noite inteira, mas desaparecia como feitiço, como valsa interrompida ao som das badaladas do relógio.

Branca de Neve

Ele recebeu o comando ao chegar de uma missão de madrugada. Estava exausto e tudo que queria era sua cama, mas ordens eram ordens e ele, como cativo, não tinha escolha senão obedecer. Amaldiçoando cada um dos velhos, que ele sabia que não serem nada senis, do concelho ele se arrastou até o estranho ponto de encontro. Era numa construção reclusa do Clã, raramente usada, que Neji acreditava estar abandonada, lugar estranho para ser convocado.

Mas ele logo descobriu o motivo de tanto segredo, Hiashi tinha intenções de reinstaurar sua primogênita como herdeira, o concelho não concordava e, sem poder ir contra a autoridade do líder, decidiram lidar com a situação com as próprias mãos, ou melhor, as mãos de Neji.

Ele ainda estava exausto quando a encontrou, sentada em sua cama, o esperando. Sem saber do destino que outrem lhe tinha relegado, destino esse que Neji deveria conduzir até seu derradeiro final. Ela abriu os braços para recebê-lo, ofertou os lábios num beijo que Neji não recusou. Puxando-a para perto pelos quadris macios, franzindo o cenho com a intensidade da carícia que, enquanto para Hinata simbolizava somente alívio da saudade, para ele era tão mais do que isso.

E, ao finalmente findarem o beijo, quando a conexão se deu pela troca de olhares, não houve indecisão alguma sobre o que ele iria fazer.

— Eu preciso que você fuja para bem longe, Hinata-sama, não olhe para trás.

O sorriso que ela lhe deu foi de pura piedade diante do absurdo.

— Não sem você.

Ele era servo de apenas uma senhora, afinal.

Como ele poderia oferecer o coração dela numa bandeja de prata, se ela já havia engaiolado o dele há tempos?

Chapeuzinho Vermelho

Ódio por ela era algo que precisava ser construído todos os dias.

E ele havia criado diversas estratégias para tanto.

Mas era difícil encontrar coisas novas para odiar, ele que se gabava de saber tudo sobre ela. O jeito era tentar odiar coisas velhas, mas como se eram exatos esses os motivos para que ele antes tivesse sido aprisionado pelo feitiço dela?

Como associar o constante rubor à fraqueza, se ao colorir as bochechas dela o fazia pensar em rosas em botão?

Como desdenhar das mãos inquietas, quando ele ainda se lembrava de quão mornas e macias elas eram? O quão perfeitamente se encaixavam nas suas?

Enquanto ele a observava, espreitando como um predador, ele procurava por novos motivos para odiá-la. Queria se encher de triunfo por sua falta de talento ao não ser nem ao menos capaz de detectá-lo, entretida com suas flores, mas todo sentimento negativo que Neji podia sentir ao segui-la de longe pela estrada a fora, era medo de que, um dia, ele não estivesse mais presente para se certificar que ela voltaria segura, ainda que desviasse do caminho.

* * *

 **N/A: Querida amiga oculta, eu espero que você tenha gostado desse ficlet, não era isso o que eu tinha em planos de te dar de presente, na verdade, essa foi a terceira fic que eu comecei a escrever com intuito de te dar. Infelizmente eu estou num momento de bloqueio criativo a as estórias que eu começo tendem a perder o sentido no meio, a forma que eu encontrei de driblar isso e não te deixar sem presentes foi recorrer às minhas referências costumeiras: contos de fada. A ideia inicial era serem AUs, mas conforme eu examinava os esboços que eu construí na minha cabeça, mais eu percebia que aquelas não eram NejiHinas, mas originais. A da Branca de Neve até mesmo envolvia uma rainha de pedra construída por um amante que não suportou assistir o corpo de sua amada ser corrompido através do caixão de vidro. Mas quem sabe um dia eu não escrevo essa estória?**

 **Bem é isso. Agradecimentos especiais a Ray por ter criado o grupo Igreja NejiHina que promoveu esse amigo oculto e a Lene por ser a pessoa mais maravilhosa do universo.**

 **PS: Pra quem não entendeu Rapunzel, na versão dos irmãos Grimm, a bruxa joga o príncipe da torre e ele cai num arbusto cheio de espinhos que furam seus olhos e ele fica cego. Mesmo baby Pandora já amava um angst e essa era minha parte preferida, quando a Disney deu um cabelo curativo (na dos Grimm são lágrimas), mas cortou o plot da cegueira eu fiquei full pistola e ainda tenho raiva de Enrolados por causa disso XDDD**


End file.
